Adapting to Change
by tiberius1
Summary: What happens to new recruits when they are conscripted by the Peacekeepers. See how the Crais brothers react to their abrupt change of lifestyle.


**Disclaimer:** Farscape isn't mine and I make no money from anything related to it. The wonderful people at Henson created and own the rights to the show.

&&&&&&

Bialar and Tauvo Crais were herded onto a waiting transport with a group of other children that had been taken from the commune. Bialar noticed that many of them were sniveling and crying. He could see Tauvo was on the verge of doing the same; he leaned close and whispered to his brother, "Do what I say. Do not cry and it will make things better."

"But…" Tauvo tried to protest.

"Do not cry. Do not show weakness," he whispered harshly.

The children were all ordered to buckle themselves into their seats. Bialar had no problem discerning the operation of his restraints, but saw that Tauvo was not so lucky. Watching the Peacekeepers berate those that had not figured it out, he quickly helped Tauvo. When the Peacekeeper checked their row, they received a slight nod of approval, while the child on Bialar's other side received a harsh tongue lashing about how further incompetence would be punished.

Once everyone was secure, they were admonished to say nothing and to remain in their seats. They we are all scared enough about flying that none of them dared disobey. In the half an arn trip to the main transport, the only sound to be heard in the passenger compartment was the sniveling of several small children. Bialar gave Tauvo's hand a reassuring squeeze, trying to impart some of his strength to his brother. The last thing his father had told him was to look out for his brother, and he would do just that.

After the transport landed, they were herded off the ship and taught to form ranks. An older man with a vicious scar on his left cheek addressed them. "You are all to be Peacekeepers, defenders of freedom and the Sebacean people. Over the course of the next few days, you will undergo medical testing to ensure that you are healthy and pure and testing to determine which branch of service you will be assigned. Those of you that excel will be allowed to keep your names. Those of you that resist will lose your names and your punishment will be severe. Do you understand?"

There was an indistinct mutter of assent from the children.

The man became angry. "When you are asked a question, you will answer 'yes, sir' or 'no, sir'. Now, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," the formation replied in unison.

Satisfied, the man left. Younger Peacekeepers descended on them and began shouting orders, dividing them into groups called squads. Bialar was pleased that he and Tauvo were allowed to remain in the same squad of twenty.

"I am Senior Cadet Karak. I am in charge of you. You will follow my orders without hesitation. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," the squad replied.

"I will take you to your quarters and you will be assigned bunks. After that, you will be taken to the mess hall for meal. Then you will begin your medical screening. You are not to go anywhere on the ship without escort." He spun on his heel and strode down the hallway, leaving the squad to trot after him.

Bialar saw Tauvo struggling to keep up and grabbed his brother's hand. By the time they arrived at the quarters, the children were gasping for breath. Those that had fallen behind were chastised and assigned punishments. Bialar was glad that Tauvo was not one of them.

&&&&&&&&

The first few days went in a blur. When they were not being poked and prodded, they were indoctrinated on basic military behavior. At night, Bialar would quiz Tauvo, ensuring his younger brother did not fall behind like some of the other younger cadets. Two of others had already been assigned to a remedial unit. They were told they would ground combat troops. From what Bialar had overheard, this was not a good thing, that they were most likely to be killed. He could hear the older cadets talking about hoping to augment to the Prowler training program. This was his goal as he secretly tutored his brother.

Thankfully, they were both declared healthy. One of their squadmates was not so lucky. No one saw her again or heard what happened to her, and they were all too afraid to ask. They had quickly learned that asking questions was not acceptable.

Two days before arriving at the command carrier, the new conscripts were assembled. Bialar noticed that his squad was not the only one to suffer losses. A quick scan showed that his best friend, Rayne, was no longer with the cadets. Rayne had been prone to sickness, so he was not entirely surprised to find his friend gone.

The older man addressed them again. "Today, you begin your suitability testing. This testing will serve to set your career path. The two main groups are Warriors and Techs. Five cycles from now, you will be tested again and assigned a further specialty."

After he left, the older cadets took their squads to classrooms where each was given a computer terminal. As Bialar took the test, he began to worry for Tauvo. While he had become a voracious reader over the last cycle, he knew that Tauvo had just recently learned his letters. Out of the corner of his eye, he could still see Tauvo interacting with the terminal.

&&&&&&&&

Late that night, the two of them were in the far corner of the dormitory.

"How do you think you did?" Bialar asked, nervous that his brother's reading skills would hurt his chances.

"I don't know. Pretty good."

"What about the reading?"

"The computer asked me questions when I couldn't read them. I finished the test. At least three of the others didn't."

Bialar was relieved. If Tauvo had finished the test, there was a chance. "And you remembered what I told you?"

"I did. I want to stay with you Bialar."

"So do I, but we may have different classes. We have to be ready for being split up."

"I won't cry. I will show them I am strong. That I am worthy."

Bialar gave his brother a hug. "Yes, you are worthy. Now, we need to sleep."

&&&&&&&&

When they arrived on the command carrier, the cadets were assembled as a group one last time. This time, no one addressed them as a group. They were separated into Warrior and Tech groups. Bialar's name was called early for the Warrior group, something that pleased him immensely. He tried not to show any outward concern as he waited to hear what Tauvo's fate would be.

His brother was one of the last sorted, and he found that he was holding his breath until he heard the anticipated word, "Warrior."

As Tauvo walked over to the Warrior group, he gave Bialar a nearly imperceptible small smile before regaining his military bearing.

The group was escorted to a new portion of the ship. Bialar thought the ship seemed to go on forever.

Once they were in their dormitory, a new senior cadet addressed them. "You were fortunate enough to be selected to the Warrior Branch. For the next half-cycle you will be indoctrinated on Peacekeeper regulations and standards, conduct physical training and schooling. At the end of the cycle, you will be integrated to the rest of the cadet class on the carrier. Those of you that excel will be placed in the elite branch to become Prowler pilots or even to one day command a ship. Those that do not will receive lesser assignments, ones with a greater possibility of death. To die in the service is an honor. You will have died to protect our way of life.

"Not all of you will finish training. Mistakes can lead to do death. Do not make mistakes. The schedule is posted on the door. Those that can read will inform those that cannot. You have half an arn to stow your gear and prepare for inspection."

The cadets hurried to choose a bunk and begin stowing their gear according to regulations.

"Bialar, I'm scared," whispered Tauvo.

"Why?"

"When the half-cycle is over, I think they'll split us up. I can't read as well as you."

"I'll help you brother. We'll find time and you will work hard. I will make sure we stay together." Bialar hoped he could improve Tauvo's reading.

"But what if we don't? What if I end up as a soldier?"

Bialar squeezed Tauvo's shoulder. "You won't. I know you can do it." He needed Tauvo to believe in himself. Without that belief, Tauvo would surely fail. "You are a Crais and we don't fail."

Tauvo smiled weakly. "Thanks."


End file.
